


The Forgotten Moment

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: The Day of the Doctor, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a girl who became the Big Bad Wolf and spread herself through all of time and space.  She was a defender, a protector and she wanted her Doctor safe no matter when or where he was.  Of course, she was mortal and could see that her fate would not always be entwined with his unless...she tinkered a bit.  In a moment of love and compassion she deposited a gift of herself for when he needed her most.  When he was in the most pain, she would be there and when the moment was right, she would give him her forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forgotten Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lwm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwm/gifts).



> Birthday fic for my dear littlewhomouse. This is a canon divergence story involving Day of the Doctor. This is assuming it was Eight, Nine and Ten during the events in that ep and happens differently. Also, I have not written Eight before so this is my interpretation of Time War Eight. NSFW - there is smut in this so be warned.
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](http://www.polyvore.com/forgotten_moment/set?.embedder=4191495&.svc=copypaste&id=106965527)  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> [](http://www.polyvore.com/forgotten_moment/set?.embedder=4191495&.svc=copypaste&id=106965527)  
>   
> 

He stood staring at the console, water dripping from his hair as he thought about how full of friendship and warmth his TARDIS had been and now how empty it was. Leaving Rose with his meta crisis had been painful and torn apart his hearts but wiping Donna's mind and leaving her behind, that had burned whatever remained of them into cinders. He deserved it. Davros had been right. He was bad for his companions. These dark thoughts pounded at him, filling him with a self-loathing he had not felt since after the Time War and since he'd met… _No_. He couldn't go there yet. He could almost still hear her laughter echoing about the halls of his TARDIS, haunting him.

In response, he slammed switches and entered the Vortex, trying to escape his demons, even running away. Once safely in the Vortex, he went seeking a towel and fresh clothing. As he wandered, he swore he saw glimpses of blonde hair, sparkling whiskey coloured eyes and a voice murmuring, "I can hear you."

He shrugged it off, chalking it up to his conscious punishing him for all he had done, all the people he had hurt or destroyed. This was his penance and he would have to endure it. He changed clothes and threw himself into another adventure. There was a carnival on Pothos that ended up being a scheme by some pirates to enslave the inhabitants and sell them on the black market. They just hadn't expected the Doctor. Of course, he intervened amidst many explosions and a new creative use of candy floss. He grinned licking it off his fingers as the freed Pothons ran by him and as was typical, he disappeared in a whirlwind of dust. After that it was a temporal anomaly on the Soralia Space Station and a quantum accelerator that spontaneous exploded in the Flktir nebula. He was always running, trying to make things right, save lives and do good.

Afterwards, in the TARDIS, he was tormented by his past. It was like everywhere he turned, he saw _her._ He even heard her taunting him. If he happened to fall asleep, she would be there, walking beside him, even on Gallifrey, even in fire. _She_ was always there. He swore some days he thought he saw her dancing down the corridors but when he blinked she was gone.

His time was running out and he felt the noose of time tightening around him as if something was about to happen, something important. Then he went to Mars and was shown exactly how far he had fallen by a brave human, Adelaide Brooks. Panic set in as well as desperation. His hands shook as he threw the TARDIS into the vortex. He was going mad. This was it. Finally, the darkness was taking him just as he feared. Rose's face flashed before his eyes and tears welled. He had been born into this body out of her love and love for her and wanting to be better for her and now look at him. How far had he fallen? Would she still love him if she'd known all he'd done?

Suddenly, the TARDIS jerked and threw him across the console room until he slammed into a coral strut. Everything went black.

It was time. The TARDIS could not allow him to continue down this path. She had watched him for a millennia defeat tyrants, face off against Eternals, Time Lords and defend time like no other. But all creatures, especially Time Lords, have their faults, weaknesses and sometimes they need help. The TARDIS contained many things, artefacts, technology, things from the Doctor's past and future, collections, monsters, secrets and things not meant to be touched or seen by any living creature. It also contained something very old, a bit of paradox really. This something had significance to the TARDIS and the Doctor although he may not remember it. The TARIDS knew and had been waiting for the right time in the Doctor's life to reveal what lay hidden for centuries within her. Now, it was time to reveal a secret passenger who had been waiting perhaps not so patiently for the Doctor to be ready, for it to be time.

As his eyelids fluttered open, he heard humming but it wasn't from the TARDIS. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair and found a lump. A few curses slipped out when he saw Rose or a version of Rose leaning over him, looking at him in amusement.

"Rose? You can't be here. You're…you're in a parallel world with other me and…."

She smiled at him and waved hello.

"No, no, no!" he insisted and climbed to his feet, his hand touching the bump on his head again as he shot a look at the TARDIS time rotor.

"Yeah, I am here but I'm also there. Well, sort of," she answered. "I'm here and there and well other places. Or, was that _was_ and _is_ or _will be_? Tenses are confusing," she continued, her brow scrunched up in confusion.

He stumbled around her. "You look different," he said and waved his hand up and down. Her hair was longer and curlier. She had some type of bead work woven into a few strands near her face. Her clothing looked worn, torn as if she had been in a battle and it was…" He paused. She looked like she was wearing some type of old Gallifreyan lounge wear. This was when he realized he was hallucinating. He cursed again and marched over to the console.

She bounced up beside him and leaned on the console watching him. "Whatcha doin?" she asked, an amused look on her face.

"You're a hallucination and I'm trying to figure out if I'm still unconscious or if I have concussed myself into thinking you're here," he muttered and examined the view screen, pounding on it once or twice.

"Oh. Well, I'm not…a hallucination that is."

He looked up and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at her and feeling the bottom drop out of his stomach as the full Rose Tyler effect hit him. Memories of that face smiling up at him adoringly were still too fresh and painful. He looked back at the console trying to put her image out of his mind and focus on what was happening. He began pressing some buttons and sonicing bits of the TARDIS.

"I wouldn't do that. She's a bit annoyed with you and you should really check on your head. You took a nasty tumble even for a Time Lord."

The TARDIS sparked at him and he jumped back, sucking on his fingers. He turned to her. "You cannot be here. It's just…well impossible!"

She grinned at that. "You like that word, impossible. I mean you use it a lot but you always get it all wrong."

"I do not!" he retorted.

"Yeah, you do. Always got it wrong about me, well, human me at least."

"Oi! I'll have you know…" He stopped. She said human her. He stared at her mid rant and she arched a brow at him.

"Oh, look at the Time Lord. He's actually thinking now. Maybe I should be scared?" she teased and then rolled her eyes. "On second thought, no." She sighed as he pointed his sonic screw driver at her.

"Always with the sonic. As if you don't trust all those Time Lord senses." She took a step closer to him. "I hear you. I've been listening while I waited. Watching you mourn, change, suffer, try to make things right, save people, give them hope and love, especially love. For a long time I didn't understand love."

His hand dropped to his side, still clinging to the sonic. He swallowed hard. "Who are you?" he asked softly, his brown eyes wide with fear, a touch of anger and hope.

"I told you tenses are hard," she said and played with a ring on her finger which he looked down at before looking back at her face with a bit more fear.

She cocked her head to the side. "I think you know or a part of you does. There was a girl, a very special girl who loved you more than anything, with a sense of compassion and so full of life she made a great sacrifice. She saved you and you saved her but it didn't end there."

"Bad Wolf," he breathed out. "But you can't be. I mean that's done, over with. That was a sign to lead her to me and I pulled it out of her, the vortex. I stopped it from killing her and regenerated."

She grinned. "Yeah, you did. That was leather wearing you. That was quite something. Changed the multiverse that whole thing did. Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf, Defender of the Earth, the Doctor's Companion, but she was so much more. She brought life, saved life, ended the Time War and loved you, does love you and will always love you."

"I know what she did, about Jack and the Daleks and all she did for me," he said, a hard edge to his voice. "That doesn't explain you! Why you're here with her face, her voice and her…body."

She snorted and looked up at the time rotor as if she was having a conversation and slowly he realized she was. "Stop that!" he shouted and shot the TARDIS and angry look. "You too!" he said and pointed at the console. The lights flickered and sparks shot out at him. He jumped back.

"Rose Tyler became Bad Wolf. She was, is and will be us and we are her, always and across time and space. She saw everything that was, is or ever could be. Time had a need and she filled it, willingly and very humanly. I remember. I didn't always though, but eternity has a way of helping one focus. Especially, with someone who was there to help." She patted the console and the TARDIS hummed. She looked back at him and her eyes glowed gold.

"I know you. You fought a war, a terrible war with terrible consequences. You had a choice to make. No More. That was you...No More," she said and shimmied to make her point.

"And I made it and they all burned. What's your point?" he demanded.

"Did they?"

"Stop it!" he snapped. "You don't want to go there. How dare you even come here as her! You don't understand what that face you're wearing means to me!" He held up his sonic and pointed it at her again.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I think I do. After all I'm her or at least a piece of her, the piece that loved you more than anything, wanted to help you make the right choice and you did. You just don't remember it. This you was even there that day."

He paled and slowly lowered his arm as memories began to tickle in his head. He looked at her as a time he forgot slowly unfurled in his mind in a glow of golden light. It had happened when he'd taken Rose home for a visit. He had been walking back to his TARDIS when another him had popped in front of him, it was leather wearing him...

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" his Ninth form snarked and scowled. "You're future me aren't you?" He glowered and paced around. "Bet she loves this, me gettin' all pretty. And what's with the hair?" Leather wearing him flicked it.

"Oi! Watch the hair!" the Tenth Doctor retorted and glared. He'd always hated meeting past or future hims.

The Ninth Doctor rolled his eyes. "You watch it, pretty boy! Now listen up, no time for chin waggin. Something's muckin' about in our time line."

"How? Who?" the Tenth Doctor demanded of his previous self.

Leather wearing him rolled his eyes. "Traded in a few brain cells for the hair did I?" he asked sarcastically and noted where they were. "Can't let Rose see us. Best talk in the TARDIS."

The two walked in and Ninth him paused and patted the console. "Kept the desktop. Not all bad then."

"Do you have a point or is this just me takin' the mickey out of myself for kicks and giggles?"

"Typical," leather wearing him snorted. "I tell you there's someone mucking about in our past and you think this is just a social visit."

The pin striped Doctor leaned against the console and stared at his Ninth self wearing him down, or trying to. Unfortunately, leather wearing him had perfected the art of the oncoming glare.

"Can we just get this over with before Rose comes looking for me?" the Tenth Doctor asked, annoyed with his prior self.

"Course, it's our past. Had a run in with…" the Ninth Doctor swallowed hard. "Cravat wearin' us, back when we were…when we were fighting." His leather wearing self's ice blue eyes were haunted and reflecting a familiar pain.

"The Time War," the Tenth Doctor said softly and sadly.

"Yeah," the Ninth Doctor acknowledged. "He crossed my time line after Rose's father…after I took her to Woman Wept to the market on Fanoosh. He was followin' me and acting…"

"I know how I was acting during that time. I remember, what the war did to us, how we felt, what we did."

"No," the Leather wearing Doctor said in a strong voice. "Not like this, not talking to myself like this, holding a conversation and being serious about it. Then before I could do anything, a time fissure appeared right in front of me and dropped me off here."

Before the Tenth Doctor could respond, the TARDIS door opened and his Eighth self walked in. He was unkempt, unshaven, dressed more Steam Punk in a leather coat, than the posh cravat, velvet coat wearing self he once was in that form. This was his eighth form toughened by war.

"So, this is me, two future versions of me. You were on Fanoosh," he said, indicating his Ninth form. "But you, which of me are you?" he asked as he looked at the Tenth Doctor and flinched at the TARDIS interior.

"Yes, hello!" the pinstriped Doctor waved. "Tenth here. Wish I could say lovely to see you but…uh impending paradox with the three of us here and all…"

His Eighth self paused as he walked around the console. 'You've redecorated." He turned to them. "I hate it."

Both the Ninth and Tenth Doctors sighed.

"Let's get to the point of this!" His Ninth self insisted. "What are you doin' crossing your own time line?"

His Eighth self stared at him for a moment. "You're the next me," he said softly, sounding tired. "I can see…"

"Yeah," his Ninth self said softly. "But, we meet someone and it…she helps us."

"She makes us better, helps us to remember who we were and that we still can do good" the Tenth Doctor inserted.

His Eighth self looked angry for a moment and began pacing, clasping his hands behind him, stopping abruptly and glaring at his Tenth self. "Better! How can we ever be better! How?" He stormed up to his Tenth self. "We have to stop them! And that means…." He looked away and then back at pinstriped him, the weight of the universe in his tortured blue eyes. "How many children did we kill? How many on Gallifrey?" he asked softly.

The Tenth Doctor swallowed hard and his Ninth form looked away, slumping in pain. "Don't," the Tenth Doctor said in a broken voice.

"Does it matter? Did it ever?" his Eighth form asked, sounding defeated and not expecting an answer. He walked away from them, facing the doors as if to leave.

"Two point seven billion," the Tenth Doctor finally said.

The Eighth Doctor looked over and saw his Ninth and Tenth self looking at him soberly. "That why you're here?" his Ninth self asked. "Come to survey us to make sure you don't forget, to make sure the pain is real?"

The Eighth Doctor stared at them and walked to the console, seeming to focus on it. "No. I know it's real and I know the pain…intimately. Perhaps, I just had to see for myself, what I become."

The TARDIS shifted suddenly, as if spontaneously setting off into the vortex. The Ninth and Tenth Doctor were clinging to the railing and when they righted themselves, their Eighth self was gone.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

The memory was clear now to the Tenth Doctor, of the meeting of his Ninth and Eighth selves and what happened afterward, how they had gone back to that day, joined his Eighth self, changed fate, were guided by…

He looked at her, his eyes wide "Bad Wolf."

"Hello!" she said with a tongue teasing smile and another wave.

"The Moment, the conscious. You… She did this, helped us to change our destiny, the fate of Gallifrey. You're real, a part of _her_ and here now and I can, touch you. I don't understand?"

She walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest. "You brought me into the TARDIS and tucked me away in a storage cupboard. Didn't think of me again. Bit rude that! But, your TARDIS, she knew about me, always knew. She and me are sort of connected just like I am to Rose Tyler. She, we, wanted you safe, our Doctor. Always."

"And Gallifrey is out there, in some pocket universe?"

She shrugged. "Guess so. Wasn't part of all that. You, all versions of you did that."

He leaned back against the console and then looked back at her with a soft smile on his face. "Rose Tyler, my Bad Wolf."

She walked up to him and touched his face with her fingers, gently tracing his jaw line. "I couldn't meet you till now. Universal paradoxes and all that. You had to lose her, human me. There simply couldn't be two of us, two Roses in the same universe. I'm sorry you had to suffer but some things were fixed, meant to be and well, I wasn't quite done cookin."

"Cooking?" he asked with an arched brow as her warm finger tips ghosted across his face.

"I had to gain physical form. See, I started out as just a bit of her, her mind, memory, essence tucked away in the Moment. I was just a bit of conscious to stop unruly Time Lords from blowing up the universe **.** Eventually, over time, I gained my own sentience, thoughts and remembered who I was once upon a time. See, when the Rose that made me was gone, I started to become…more. Course, the TARDIS helped," she commented but was focused on caressing him. "Touch, it's like new but I remember it. Weird. I remember so much, growing up as a human, meeting you, Gallifrey, the War, waiting and watching."

He gently grasped her wrist and brought her hand to his lips, gently laying a kiss there, inhaling slightly as if he was testing her. Her breath caught and the sensation, she shivered and her eyes flared gold for a moment.

"We were always coming to this. I feel your time and I see you. You are so many colours and so much bigger on the inside like a TARDIS," she said as she gazed at him and into him.

The Doctor gasped as he felt her presence. She was Rose and yet she was different.

"Bad different or good different?" she asked as she looked at him and he still held her hand.

"You heard that?" he asked nervously.

"You didn't answer the question."

"Good, definitely good." He tugged her closer to him until she was leaning against him and he wrapped her arms around him, feeling her warmth against him. He slid his own arms around her and leaned down, bumping his nose against hers. "I still don't understand."

"Do you have to? Not everything is about understandin," she said softly.

She looked up into his eyes as he lowered his head down to gently brush his lips against hers. As if by instinct, her eyes fluttered closed. Her arms held him tighter and pulled them closer and she pressed her lips against his. Memories filtered through her own mind from the human from whence she originated. Her heart beat as very human feelings almost overwhelmed her, feelings of friendship, respect, joy, elation, empathy and love pounded through her in the best ways. Tears filled her eyes as the kiss deepened and she felt whisps of his time mix with hers and remembered two hands entwined and a whispered promise of forever.

He groaned as her tongue darted out, swiping at his bottom lip. Soon, she was sucking and nibbling, and demanding more. His hand wandered down beneath her robes and was planted firmly on her bum. She rolled her hips into his in response as her fingers tangled in his hair and her nails scraped his scalp. A heat built between them and he began backing her toward the jump seat. He pulled back and looked at her.

"I need to know you're my Rose. Tell me something only she'd know!"

She looked at him confused for a moment. "Krop Tor," she finally said. "After Krop Tor when you came for me, her, well us, I mean…oh I don't know! You came for us and swung us in your arms and it felt so good and right. The Beast in the pit had threatened our happiness but you promised it lied and that meant everything to us. I wanted you then and you kissed me. Did you know how much I wanted you?"

"I couldn't," he answered brokenly and gazed at her. "I was afraid."

She nodded. "It wasn't time but it didn't mean that we didn't love you less. It's what drove that Rose to cross the Void to find you, a deep love and devotion and worry about you. She's happy now, you know. I've seen it. She's me and if she has you, she's complete."

And you, now you're free of the box that contained you, imprisoned you. Aren't you?"

She smiled and slid her hands down, playing with his tie before looking deep into his eyes and letting him see her, all of her. He gasped as he felt the playfulness of his Rose, her compassion, her sense of family, her bravery and her love. It was wrapped up in this part of her. That's when he realized what she had done. This Rose was a gift, the only way she could find to be with him. Oh but his Rose was brilliant and this was his Rose, his Bad Wolf, the only living creature to survive merging with the heart of a TARDIS and she had seen all that was, is or ever could be and she had loved him throughout it all. Her words echoed in his mind. "I want you safe, my Doctor." He delved deeper into this Rose in his arms and he felt her come into being, her facing off against Time Lords intent on examining her and the weapon she protected, the way she tormented them and the first time she met Eighth him.

He pulled back. "Rose," he whispered.

She smiled and yanked him down by his tie until they were inches from each other. "How long are you gonna stay with me?" she asked, her voice slightly husky.

"Forever," he promised, his own voice deepening as that vow took new meaning.

His mouth slammed into hers and all the pent up emotion, everything he held back was unleashed. Teeth clashed and tongues curled around one another. She was shoved into the jump seat which squeaked as she fell onto it. Her mouth never left his as she roughly tugged his jacket off and ripped shirt open until buttons flew and plinked on the grating. He was just as desperate to touch her, consummate what he had only thought about and ripped at her own clothing which gave easily under his strength and their already torn state. Soon his lips were trailing down her neck, nipping and sucking as he felt the tickle of her hair against him.

She gasped as he pinned her to the seat, his hands skimming her body as he murmured her name over and over as he nipped and sucked at her neck. The old worn leather shook under the weight of them as he pushed into her and she clumsily unfastened his trousers and grasped his already hard length her fingers tracing and encircling and trailing up and down driving him mad. Something deep inside of him growled as she released him to shove his trousers further down. She leaned back against the jump seat and gazed at his semi naked state, her eyes twinkling with golden light. She licked her lips as she inventoried every muscle, freckle and gasping noise he made as her hands glided up his hips and across his firm abdomen. He stilled her hands and pulled back to stare at her his eyes dark and powerful. He settled her hands on the jump seat and slid his hands down to pull her thighs apart, kneeling down at her sex and pausing to inhale her scent before his tongue darted out for a quick taste.

Her hands clawed into the old leather, she gasped and jerked backward at the sensation. He made a satisfied humming noise before gripping her thighs harder and leaned in for a long firm lick, his tongue swirling through her folds. She reached up and gripped his head as he continued this delicious assault on her clit. He trailed his fingers down to her inner thighs and gently stroked her sensitive skin. She mewled and squirmed and groaned _yes_ and _please_ along with a few more colourful phrases. Soon he was sliding his fingers inside of her testing and stretching while his lips wrapped around that sweet bundle of nerves, flicking it with the tip of his tongue until she screamed and her thighs tightened around his head. When he stood up, he licked his fingers, looking pleased. She was slumped across the seat panting, her eyes heavily lidded.

"Doctor," she groaned and smiled a lazy satisfied grin.

His breath caught to see her splayed semi naked in tattered clothing across his jump seat with a well sexed look in her eyes. How many times had he thought about this very thing? How many different ways did his Time Lord brain calculate the different angles and how to get best penetration and bring her the most pleasure? Too many for him to think of now. The only thought on his mind was he could still taste her on his tongue and he wanted to taste her again and plunge into her and feel her convulse around him.

"What are you waitin' for?" she asked in a throaty voice as her fingers trailed around her breasts and down to the hot wet apex of her thighs.

His respiratory bypass kicked in as he focused on her fingers and how they were where he wanted to be. In a flash of movement he was on her, adjusting her on the seat, lifting her thighs up and poised himself at her entrance as he gripped one hand on the back of the seat.

"Rose," he growled, his eyes two pits of black filled with lust and the depth of passion a Time Lord felt and which most species could never fathom.

"Want you," she groaned as she wrapped her legs around him, encouraging him to the thrust into her. Without any more hesitation, he slid home. It was beyond brilliant, feeling her wet warmth envelop him. He heard her hum to him some ancient song he vaguely remembered from his past and the vibrations coursed through him. A heat flashed through him and he found himself thrusting in and out of her at a furious pace. She meweled and her heels dug into his arse, urging him on. Her gasps of "don't stop, don't ever stop!" nearly broke him. All thought left him. This was about wanting, feeling and receiving a reward he never thought he could have. He felt her walls begin to flutter around him and she screamed as his own orgasm flashed through him in waves of convulsions and pleasure. He let out a guttural curse and slumped over and felt her wrap herself tightly around him murmuring, "My Doctor."

Later, the two of them divested themselves of any remaining clothing and curled upon the jump seat, the warm green glow of the TARDIS bathing them. "So what happens next?" he asked.

She cuddled into his side, nuzzling his neck. "Don't know. Couldn't see our time lines after I got to be all corporeal me and found you knocked out here. Guess we have to make our own future now."

"But you were Bad Wolf or are Bad Wolf, at least a part of you," he murmured to her, enjoying the feel of having her tangled up with him.

"Yeah, but can't see us anymore. I can see other things but when I look at us it's a bit fuzzy like I can see us but the lines are blurred just a bit."

He smiled and sighed. "Yeah, that's the way it is for me." He paused as he drew lazy circles on her arm with his thumb. "Before, did you…" He never finished his sentence.

She looked up at him and smiled and reached over to cup his cheek until he looked down at her. "A long time. Won't be perfect and don't think I'll always agree with you. I was a conscious for that weapon for a long time. That part didn't leave me, the need to question someone's motives when they try and do something stupid like blow up a galaxy or somethin. But, it won't be boring either and you…you won't be alone. I mean, unless you toss me out or suddenly get some weird need to find all them Time Lords you sent away." She frowned. "Yeah, I can still feel them somewhere. Don't know where but I'm thinkin' we run across them eventually."

He sat up suddenly, almost shoving her off the seat. He smacked his hand into his head. "Blimey! I almost forgot. Gallifrey! It's out there somewhere!" He jumped up and started pacing naked in front of her, his bare feet softly slapping against the grating.

She watched him pace and enjoyed the view. When he went to start hitting switches on the console she stood up and walked over to him, a certain satisfied sway to her hips and she wrapped herself around him and gently nipped at his back. "Got plenty of time to worry 'bout them."

"Yes, but I have to find them. I have to know that they…"

"You will she said softly into his back as her hands dipped down and grasped him where she knew she would have his complete attention. He stiffened in more ways than one and shifted her around so her backside was against the console and looked at her with an amused if not slightly passionate gaze.

"Are you trying to distract me?"

"Mmm maybe. We've got plenty of time and we are in this magnificent time ship. I think we've earned a bit of…alone time and maybe get reacquainted time," she said with a tongue teasing grin. "Besides, I just got this body together and it needs a bit of test run."

"Minx," he growled, his forehead pressed to hers as she shoved him backwards.

"So, gonna test me?" she teased and shimmied away from him, waggling her bare bottom a bit as she eyed the corridor.

"Are you challenging me?" he asked with a sexy smirk.

She giggled. "Maybe I'm testing you! Come on Time Lord, run!"

She took sprinted down the corridor with a delighted and happy Doctor chasing after her. They may not be perfect and their journey took a few twists and turns but this was the Doctor and the Bad Wolf, the stuff of legends and this was their reward, their forever.


End file.
